The disclosure relates generally to testing optical components, and specifically to systems for performing optical quality assurance tests on eyecup assemblies of head-mounted displays (HMDs).
An HMD includes dual eyecup assemblies. Each eyecup assembly may include an electronic display and various optical elements. After assembly, a user places the HMD such that the user's eye is located at an exit pupil location of the HMD. Due to imperfect manufacturing tolerances, optical quality of an image presented at the exit pupil may not be optimal. For example, optical quality of an image may be affected by a lack of sharpness. Furthermore, optical quality of the image may also be diminished by blemishes on and/or within an electronic display of an eyecup assembly. The assessment of the sharpness of the image produced at the exit pupil, as well as the assessment of the existence of any blemishes at the electronic display is difficult, especially in if the assessment is to be performed quickly in an assembly line setting. Additionally, no standardized test system exists to assess sharpness or the existence of blemishes in the context of HMDs.